


A Dream In Shorter Words

by Iron



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron/pseuds/Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream In Shorter Words

He's drowning. 

There's blood in his mouth, red red red like his hoody, like the story he barely remembers, mother's voice whispering in his ear. 

He chokes, spits, pink foam slipping down his chin and neck and chest, pink as the walls of Erika's room, Pepto pink, and the thought of that makes him chuckle, choke, scream. 

Fingers comb through his hair, claws parting the strands, dipping into empty sockets because his eyes are rolling on the floor, and he's watching this from feet away, a killer kissing his forehead. It leaves a kiss print of black blood behind. 

There should be pain. 

Hands rest in the cavity of his chest, on steaming, pulsing entrails gleaming with warm red self, heart ba-bumping to the rhythm of the rain on the windows, lungs pulling each breath like he has all day. Maybe he does. 

He doesn't care much, either way, black words scrawled in his cheeks, dripping from empty holes where his eyes were, wrapping iron-shacked around his wrists. The chains are made of words, letters chittering interlocked, whispering in Latin. He should know what they say. 

The man laughs. "Little Wolf," he says, "Little Wolf that has no bark, that wants no bite," and fingers that are claws dig into his scalp, piercing, pulling out grey memories bit-by-bit, laughing voice like knives in his ears. 

His mouth tastes like alkaline.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is not a good day. 
> 
> 1- alkaline is another word for wolf's bane. 
> 
> 2- he's dreaming, if that isn't clear. 
> 
> ... I just- I don't feel anything at all right now. It's not like anything has happened, it's just that I'm stupid and crazy and //today is not a good day//. Fuck, but I wish I didn't have a broken brain.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I realized after I re-red this that I put a lot of references of the series about this one character in this. So, how many can you find? And what do you make of them?


End file.
